dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Quest Wiki's Question and Answer!
This page is intended for users to ask and answer game related questions. Questions should be placed under the appropriate game version section. Any questions can be directed here: Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) Rules: #'All questions should be added in Bold and the best answer (BA) in ''italics.' #'Include your signature at the end of your Question/Answer.' #'Keep all debates on the talk page.' #'No duplicate questions.' #'No trivial questions.' #'No opinionated questions. Opinionated answers are fine, as long as they make sense.' #'No "Rate My Team" questions.' *All questions should be added in '''bold'. The best answer should be in italics, denoting that the question has been resolved. This prevents people from answering a question which is resolved. *Do not start debates regarding someone else's answer. Use the talk page for this purpose. Debates will take up space and most of the time turn into heated arguments, which no one wants. Note arguments involve cursing and ALL CAPS and nobody wants to hear that. If you think the other person is wrong, post your own answer. *Include your signature at the end of your Question/Answer. This can be done by typing four ~'s. This makes it an easy reference to look at who did what, and at what time. The new points system can be found on Gladiator Ayan's profile. *No duplicate questions. Check to see if it is already a question here, as well as a quick google search before posting here. The following types of questions are not allowed: *No trivial questions such as "How do I defeat Monster?" or "How do I level up quickly?". A quick google search will answer these questions. *No opinionated questions such as "Should I get a Warrior or a Gladiator?" or "Is Vocation good?". Vocations are based on opinion. Choose those that fit your style. *No "Rate My Team" questions. The vocations are supposed to fit your playing style. If you think your team is bad, make a blog post. ;Format: :Question? -signature ::Answer -signature'' ;Example: :Which monsters give the most experience in Dragon Quest IX? -signature ::Answer: Platinum King Jewels, giving 240,000 exp. -signature Dragon Quest I Dragon Quest II Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV 1. Can I use Healie during Chapter 5 or does he disappear at the end of Chapter 1? -ClarityBiscuitBox (talk) 10:15, 22 September, 2012 :Actually, yes. He goes at chapter 1, but they meet again in Chapter 5 a bit before the fight against Balzack. -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 12:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Can you only revocate after you beat the game? -SCARABALPHA (talk) :You can't revocate at any point in Dragon Quest VI (6). If you mean Dragon Quest IX (9) then have to complete the story to revocate. Usually you wont have a character at such a high level before beating the story anyway. -Falcon blade99 (talk) Dragon Quest VII Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX 1. How do I beat Yore in Dragon Quest 9? I'm trying to beat Yore, but he always defeats me!! What is he weak against? -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 06:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yore is a final boss who can be fought in DLC Quest 137. Yore's weak against Wind and Ice, so use Frost Fource and Gale Fource to defeat him easily. Be sure to get a healer with you. Yore is about 4220HP. A common strategy you can use is: Turn One: Falcon Slash, Falcon Slash (both with UFB Equipped), Gale/Frost Fource (with Armamentalists's Album in this member's pocket), Gritty Ditty. Turn Two: Falcon Slash, Falcon Slash, Falcon Slash, Gritty Ditty. If Yore uses Disruptive Wave, repeat the strategy. Be sure all of your party members are over lv. 80. If they have lv. 90 or more, much better. -Dana412 (talk) 2. How do I beat Tyrannasaura Wrecks? Same as Yore, what is she weak against? She always destroys me with her comet move. -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 06:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Tyrannosaura Wrecks is a final boss unlocked in the DLC Quest 150, after beating DLC Quests 146-149. Tyrannosaura is weak against Light, so use Life Fource. Like with Yore, get a healer for this fight (Priest or Sage). Tyrannosaura is about 5000HP, and can use Kafrizz and Fizzle. Rarely she attacks three times per turn. Sometimes Tyrannosaura will use a Meteorite Rain who damages entire party by 100-150HP. Use the same strategy you used with Yore: Turn One: Falcon Slash, Falcon Slash (both with UFB), Life Fource (to all party), Gritty Ditty. Turn Two: Falcon Slash, Falcon Slash, Falcon Slash, Gritty Ditty. If the enemy uses Disruptive Wave, repeat the steps. Your party should be about lv. 75-90 for making the fight easier. -Dana412 (talk) 3. Where do I get Legacy Boss maps? I have Dragonlord (From Greygnarl), Estark (From a quest), and Malroth (Another quest in the Lonely Coast). -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 06:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :You can get Baramos's Map by completing Quest 62. It is found in a cave at the north of Swinedimples Academy, and can be only access by Starflight Express. For getting the map, you need to go to Tywill Cave and defeat Salamarauders until one of these drops the map. Baramos drops Murdaw's Map when he reaches lv. 16. Like him, Murdaw will drop Dhoulmagus's Map at lv. 16. If you level up Dragonlord until lv. 16, he will drop Psaro's Map. And like him, Psaro drops Nimzo's Map at lv. 16. Complete DLC Quest 158 for Mortamor's Map. In this Quest you have to defeat The Trauminator, a Grotto Boss, with nothing equipped (neither accesories). DLC Quest 167 gives you Zoma's Map. You need a high-level Fire/Volcano Grotto. You have to kill Birds of Terrordise until one of them drops you a chest. DLC Quest 176 gives you Orgodemir's Map. You need to enrage 10 Cannibelles (found in high-level Ice Grottoes) with Warrior's Skill Whistle. Then, defeat them. DLC Quest 179 gives you Rhaptorne's Map. It is a bit hard. You need a high-level Nature Grotto. You have to make a Cumulus Hex laugh with the Minstrel's Skill Pratfall, and then steal some pants from them using the Thief's Skill Half-Inch. You should make them laugh with Pratfall used by the fastest characters and then steal the pants from him using Half-Inch with the slowest characters. Finally, DLC Quest 184 gives you the legendary and hardest Legacy Boss map, Nokturnus's Map. You need to give the sheep a Venus Tear, which you can obtain by Quest 59. Hope this helped you. -Dana412 (talk) 4. Which vocation has the most HP? -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 06:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :The Paladin vocation, at 900 HP. -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 06:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) 5. Which vocation has the most strength? -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 06:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :The Gladiator vocation, at 600 strength. -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 06:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) 6. How do I get the "Armamentalist's Album"? I'm playing through my game with two people and want to get the "Armamentalist's Album" on my second character. Where do I get it? I already have the Armamentalist class. -Estark Pwner (talk) 14:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :If you talk to a person with a hat in Alltrades Abbey, she will "guide you" and make you able to use the Armamentalist's Album. Get a level 40 Armamentalist and talk to her. She'll give you a quest, finish it and you have it! -(Unknown user) 7. Is it normal for a Lv 50 Gladiator to have the highest HP of my team? -ClarityBiscuitBox (talk) 10:12, September 23, 2012 :I'm glad you found this page! Now then, Gladiators tend to have an over average amount of HP and maybe you used some seeds of life on it. Hope I helped! -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 12:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) 8. 'Who's stronger: Sir Sanguinus or Baramos Lv 1? I don't know who to fight next... -ClarityBiscuitBox (talk) 14:08, September 23, 2012' :In my opinion, I think you should fight Baramos. Sir Sanguinus is incredibly tough, being the grotto boss he is. I used to have a heck of a time trying to beat him but Baramos is seriously easy at level 1. So I recomend Baramos. -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 13:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) 9. Where do I find meteorite bracer? I want to get the uber falcon blade to fight against Corvus! -(Unknown user) :Uhh...who are you? Anyway, a Meteorite Bracer can be obtained by getting 50 Mini Medals and giving them to Cap'n Max Medlin' in Dourbridge. And the recipe is...look for it. -Gladiator Ayan (talk) 12:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) 10. Are there any accessories that cancel the affect of curses? -SCARABALPHA (talk) 23:39, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. There's no way to cancel curses besides the church which costs money and the Priest's ability Benediction, gained low in investing skill points in Faith. And even that costs a reasonable amount of MP. -Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 09:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 11. Do the DQVC exclusive items count towards 100% wardrobe completion? -SCARABALPHA (talk) 23:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :By experience, yes. -Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 13:05, October 8, 2012 (UTC) 12. What's the deal with the "Font of youth" place in Bloomindale? Is there a hidden area or a quest or something? -SCARABALPHA (talk) 12:27, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :By my knowledge, it's a pun of "Fountain of Youth" and I think it's supposed to attract tourists or something. There are a few treasure chests there you can get a Mini Medal or two. But that's the most of my knowledge. Hope I helped though. -Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 13:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) 13. Does your avatar's height affect the NPC's height? -(Unknown user) :Well, you know how you can choose your body type when you make your avatar? Well, does it affect the height of NPC's? Say I'm next to Ivor and when I made my character I made it the tallest one. Would he become taller? Or say, if I chose the smallest height would he become smaller? -Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Help Category:Guides